<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road of A Former Villain by Mister_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697080">The Road of A Former Villain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix'>Mister_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Forced Villain Midoriya Izuku, Former Villain Midoriya Izuku, Kendo Itsuka is in Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, Midoriya Izuku is in Class 3-A, Multi, Reformed Midoriya Izuku, Toogata Mirio Has One for All Quirk, Villain Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by his past, Izuku Midoriya used to be a villain. One who killed for sport, laughing away every single kill. Then he met Mirio, Eri and in U.A Class 3-A and in U.A's Elite Four. Can a former villain like him even has a chance at becoming a hero that Eri could proud of?</p><p>Someone that Eri can smile and point to and say, "Yeah, that's my hero!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadou Nejire/Haya Yuuyu, Hadou Nejire/Haya Yuuyu/Midoriya Izuku, Hadou Nejire/Midoriya Izuku, Haya Yuuyu/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Blood flooded the streets as bodies lay on the ground. Heads were ripped clean off the bodies, beating hearts ripped out of a person. People missing fingers, then there was a chewing noise. Someone was eating the finger, the hearts ripped out had bites marks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This was the work of a monster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only one man standing, the insane monster that created this bloodbath. The one who was laughing and smiling at his work. This was a job well done, blood dripped from his hands. His mind had snapped, there was only a villain standing there now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone was still alive; the smile was deadly. Something someone should be afraid of, something that made people think this monster was a villain. Because he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still alive. Good. Tremble in fear…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They're the only surviving person saw the face of death. This monster had a round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark-green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head. Casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green colour as his hair, which at times are very watery, usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he's often described by others as being plain-looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I am here” </em>
</p><p>Izuku Midoriya woke up in a jump. He looked at the time, only three in the morning. Great, another nightmare from his former life. He wasn’t getting to sleep any more that night, U.A, this was his new home, and he was a student.</p><p>Year three; Class 3-A. He would just have to wait until the morning, well the morning when normal people woke up.</p><p>Izuku held up his hand, his right hand looked clean. Well to anyone looking at him, after all, Izuku Midoriya washed them almost every single hour. That was only to try and wash off the blood, he saw it, his hands were covered red.</p><p>Why was he here again? U.A, well he knew why they wanted to watch him. Make sure the monster doesn’t go on a killing spree again. Izuku could only laugh, they really think they could stop him, he took down nine of the top ten Pro-Heroes in Japan, now that was a good day.</p><p>He looked up to the ceiling, wondering if he could really be a hero. Was there any hope for someone like him, someone who’s past was filled with blood, pain, and dead bodies. After all, no Pro-Hero has killed over ten thousand people just to have a laugh and see what would happen.</p><p>But, Izuku Midoriya did. After all, he lived in the darkness before that hero came and stopped his fun. Lemillion, Izuku chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks, hero.”</p><p>
  <strong>Monday: 07:00</strong>
</p><p>Izuku walked through the halls, students would whisper when he walked past. Izuku could just not listen to them, just use his quirk to not hear the words that come out of their mouths.</p><p>
  <em>“Look, it’s U.A’s Monster.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Isn’t he in U.A’s Elite Four, one of the strongest students in the school!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but he’s a villain. He’s only here because U.A wanted to keep an eye on him.” </em>
</p><p>It was all true, he was a villain, for a good part of Izuku Midoriya life he lived in the darkness of this city and used his quirk to kill. It didn’t matter to him who it was, women, children, students, villains, Pro-Heroes. If they wanted a fight him, it was a One-Way Road, Izuku would be standing while the other would be dead.</p><p>He was the strongest.</p><p>He still is the strongest. Nothing has changed about that, he needed to know about this question he had. It would haunt him, after all he had time before he and the other Elite Four has to meet up with Class 1-A.</p><p>Izuku doesn’t like knocking. So, when he opens the door to the place where the answer to his question would be. His friend Yuyu Haya, there he saw her, Yuyu has short, cropped, dyed reddish hair and reddish-brown eyes with long lower eyelashes. There was only one problem, she was completely naked.</p><p>After a loud scream, followed by a pillow being thrown at him, with Izuku telling her to lock the door. She was now wearing the female school uniform without the jacket and rolls up her sleeves. She also wears tights underneath her skirt, and two pink bracelets on her right wrist. Yuyu was also blushing, all the while Izuku just looked like he didn’t care one bit.</p><p>“Can you just learn how to knock?” She asked</p><p>“The door was unlocked, it not my fault that Nejire-Chan didn’t lock it,” Izuku spoke</p><p>“But for the reason why I came here. Do you think I’m still a Villain?” He asked Yuyu sat down after hearing that letting out a sigh.</p><p>“That’s a hard one Izuku. Wouldn’t it be easier to ask someone like Mirio that question, after all, you two fought each other? He knows you are the best.” She stated, Izuku just let out a sigh.</p><p>“He would say yes. Lemillion great, but he sees the best in people. He thinks I’m a hero because I saved the kid with him. He’s the reason why I’m here, but I think you can answer my question better.” He spoke</p><p>Yuyu looked away, she saw the clear blue skies, the bird chipping as them flying past. She smiled, before looking at her friend.</p><p>“I can’t answer that question for you, Izuku. Because you are the only one thinking that you’re a villain.” She spoke</p><p>“I’m not the only one. But, isn’t it true? After all, my past is…” Izuku began</p><p>“Just that the past. You can sit in the past where it was filled with darkness and blood. Or look to the future where there is smiles, friends and Eri.” Yuyu spoke</p><p>“Also, Yuyu. There’s no lock on the door.” He pointed it out</p><p>She spun around looking at it, there was only one person in U.A would do something like that. And lucky for Yuyu, her target just walked through the doors. Nejire Hado, Nejire is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes.</p><p>Her upper eyelashes are long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs.</p><p>She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. According to the boys at U.A., she’s more of the "cute kind" than the "sexy kind." Nejire wears a waistcoat in place of the normal U.A. blazer with her school uniform.</p><p>“This time Izu-Kun will have to see it, he always comes here around this time!” She spoke</p><p>Yuyu coughed, catching Nejire attention. The member of U.A’s Elite Four turned to see Yuyu Haya standing with her arms crossed from under her chest, while Izuku Midoriya sat behind her and gave her a wave.</p><p>“Nejire you’re the reason why my dressing room has no lock! Just so Izuku can catch you getting changed!” She yelled, Izuku knew he was the strongest, but the silent rule in U.A was still.</p><p>Never get Yuyu Haya mad. You won’t live to see tomorrow.</p><p>Nejire backed up, “No, no, no… Wait, if you figured it out, that means…” She let out a gasp, “My Izu-kun saw a woman naked before he saw my naked body.”</p><p>“Nejire. You got ten seconds before I kill you.”</p><p>That was all the warning Nejire needed to dash out of the dressing room, quickly followed by Yuyu. Izuku chuckled, did he really belong here? With everyone who could smile in the face of danger? Well, so could he. But his smile was the one that causes the danger.</p><p>“Maybe I should’ve told Yuyu to not hurt Nejire-Chan to much after all she still needs to met Class 1-A,” Izuku spoke, but that just ruins the fun.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday: 09:00</strong>
</p><p>Class 1-A didn’t look like much. How could these kids fight villains? Well, the villains they fought was most likely nothing like him. Izuku chuckled, he noticed that Nejire had a large lump on her head, meaning that Yuyu finally caught up to her.</p><p>Tamaki Amajiki stood next to Midoriya, he leans and whispers into Izuku’s ear</p><p>“Why is Nejire hurt?” He asked</p><p>“She made Yuyu mad.”</p><p>“Oh.” He let out.</p><p>Tamaki is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs despite the fact that they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders are usually hunched, and he avoids making eye-contact with people.</p><p>When wearing his school uniform, Tamaki wears his outfit in a slovenly way. His tie isn't tightened all the way and his shirt isn't completely tucked in as it should be, making it seem as if he doesn't put much effort into his appearance.</p><p>Last member of U.A’s Elite Four, Mirio Togata</p><p>Mirio is a tall young man with a very muscular build who possesses a number of noticeable scars around his lower arms. Mirio's design is very unique due to his blue oval-shaped eyes, drawn in a simplistic style with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others.</p><p>He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backwards. In his school uniform, Mirio dresses like most of the male students, minus the blazer. He wears a belt with a large, rectangular golden buckle in the shape of a carnivorous mouth.</p><p>He was giving some big speech. This wasn’t the place, but there was a faster way to see if any of these students could face a real villain.</p><p>“How about I just fight them all,” Izuku stated, causing Mirio to stop talking, it caused Nejire and Tamaki to look at him.</p><p>“Well, Eraser Head. Can I? I promise I won’t kill them. After all, the other members will be there and you can sleep.” Izuku spoke</p><p>“Fine, but you have to hold back against them. I don’t want any of them in the hospital.” Aizawa stated it caused Class 1-A to freeze.</p><p>"Or in the ground," Tamaki mutters under his breath</p><p>How strong was this member of U.A’s Elite Four? They knew one of them was the strongest student in the school, was it this student. The way how he grins at them, his eyes showed that there was no fear and there will be no mercy.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya just wanted a fight, it not like this was a war.</p><p>
  <strong>U.A Gym Gamma: </strong>
</p><p>All of Class 1-A was in their gym clothes all the while Izuku still wore the school uniform. Almost like he knew he wouldn’t be hurt, with that smile, it was cold and chilling. Itsuka Kendo looked at him, there was something wrong about him.</p><p>“Time to play the part of the villain. After all, you all are heroes. You should be able to stop someone like me!” He spoke, before letting out a loud crackle.</p><p>“So, Tremble in fear, because I AM HERE!”</p><p>‘BASTARD! YOU DARE TO COPY ALL MIGHT!” Bakugo shouted as he flew using his quirk.</p><p>Izuku stood still, his eyes were on the shouting. Once Bakugo released his Explosion quirk, he quickly got flew to the wall of the gym. Having taken his quirk head-on, Class 1-A looked at Izuku Midoriya who just stood here letting out a yawn.</p><p>There wasn’t a scratch or even dust on him. Almost like the attack never happened. Izuku looked around with a single stomp of his left foot large dust and wind blew through the gym, knocking out Mineta with his foot.</p><p>Rikido Sato and Tenya Iida both charged at him, the former breaking his arm once Sato tried and punched Izuku. Midoriya just flicked him away, causing him to fly and knocked out Koji Koda and Hanta Sero.</p><p>Tenya tried to kick Izuku in the head, causing the student to fly back. His leg wasn’t broken, does that mean he was focusing on something else or couldn’t he break it.</p><p>“Your quirk comes from your legs. I’ll hate to stop you from becoming a hero because of that.” Izuku spoke, Tenya eyes widen, it was now he knew where he has seen this boy.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya was the one who saved him from the Hero Killer, Stain calling him a fake villain and saying he was proud of him being a hero. Class 1-A was doomed.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nejire, Tamaki, Mirio, Aizawa, and Todoroki. Watching, Todoroki couldn’t believe his eyes. Midoriya hasn’t even moved yet, but he has taken out six of the students of Class 1-A.</p><p>“That’s my Izu-kun. It’s a shame he has to hold himself back. Don’t want people in the hospital or in the ground.” Nejire spoke</p><p>“Vector Manipulate. Izuku Midoriya can redirect any vector coming towards him back. Making anything around him and himself a living weapon. He can even survive a nuke, he’s the strongest out of U.A’s Elite Four.” Mirio explain, Todoroki couldn’t even speak.</p><p>He was something else, Todoroki only had one question. Why is he only hearing about this news now?</p><p>Izuku still standing in the center, having already taken out Yuga Aoyama, Mina Ashido, Mashirao Ojiro, Eijiro Kirishima, and Kyoka Jiro. With a huge shock wave, Midoriya jump, flying right up to Ochaco Uraraka giving her a kick knocking her out with her back crashing against the wall.</p><p>With a large stomp, he took out Denki Kaminari and Mezo Shoji. Midoriya was still grinning, never stopping as he let out an inhuman laugh.</p><p>“Four little piglets left. Who to take out next? What’s with the shaking? Is the big bad villain to strong for the heroes?” Midoriya crackled out a laugh.</p><p>“I know, how about the girl in the middle. I can see you Invisible Girl, with all the dust I was creating I was trying to find you.” Midoriya shouted, with a stomp of his foot he flew straight towards Toru Hagakure, holding her by the neck, smashing her back against the wall.</p><p>“Did you know there’s something called bio-electricity that runs inside human bodies. I’m gonna mess with it a little <strong>enjoy</strong>.” Toru let out a scream of pain before fainting from the pain</p><p>Momo was silent, as she watched the horror show in front of her. Izuku flew right in front of her. She was scared for her life, as Midoriya looked down at her.</p><p>“Come on, say something.” He spoke with a grin, causing Momo to faint.</p><p><em>‘The others said, his quirk was Vector Manipulate and he’s strong enough to survive a nuke. The only way to know that is that they have tried it. But if this works. I have to try, after all, I met this guy before. Izuku Midoriya, you are the reason why I’m here, the reason why I’m a hero.’ </em>Itsuka thought, before smiling.</p><p>Fumikage Tokoyami tried to use his Dark Shadow on Midoriya, it didn’t take Izuku to fly over there and flick him on the forehead causing Fumikage to fly and crash into the wall.</p><p>Itsuka Kendo ran to him, Izuku looked at her. His hand was in his pockets, he blinked at her. Kendo knew she can’t use her quirk; it would make the timing harder. Her fist moved to his check, with a bang. Itsuka Kendo did what no one else in Class 1-A could do.</p><p>She punched Izuku Midoriya in the check. By pulling her punch right before her fist would touch his skin. Tricking him into thinking about the calculations and getting them wrong. Midoriya stood up, looking at Itsuka who was just smiling at him.</p><p>With a tap of his foot, a white wing attacked and knocked out Itsuka Kendo. Izuku held his check, she was able to hit him. Damn, she’s good.</p><p>
  <strong>Lunch: 12:00</strong>
</p><p>Itsuka was about to make it to the lunch rush, seeing Izuku standing in the hallway. He looked at her.</p><p>“Hero name. What is it?” He asked Itsuka blinked</p><p>“Battle Fist.” She answered</p><p>“I remember Hero Names better than real names. You did something that most people can’t say they have done. You hit me, so Battle Fist. You have yourself a fan. I can’t wait to see you in the Top Ten someday.” He spoke, before walking away.</p><p>Itsuka smiled, “Thanks Midoriya. Coming from someone like you, that means a lot.” She spoke, with a small blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Izuku sat next to Mirio and Yuyu, the later giving him a soft smile. Nejire just pulled Mirio away to sit next to Izuku. Mirio just decided it was best to let her be where she wanted as he sat next to Tamaki.</p><p>“I heard that Izuku destroyed Class 1-A. Do you really think that they deserve it?” Yuyu asked</p><p>“One was able to punch me. So, there was a good apple there. Some have promise, but others shouldn’t be here, no promise for a hero. The one who was drooling over Nejire-Chan shouldn’t be here.” Izuku spoke, Nejire then hugged him, pressing his head next to her large breasts.</p><p>“Oh, is my Izu-kun getting jealous?” She asked</p><p>“In your dreams.” He spoke</p><p>“Trust me, Izuku. You do not want to know about Nejire Dreams that has you have the main star.” Yuyu spoke in his ear.</p><p>“Great.” He muttered</p><p>“I know. How about after school, we all do so hero work!” Mirio spoke</p><p>“Sorry, Mirio. I have to pass, I have too much work. But it would be great for Izuku.” Yuyu stated, knowing about his question.</p><p>Izuku was he a hero or still a villain?</p><p>“Sure, I’m in. Sounds like fun, after the battle of Class 1-A was just a warm-up.”</p><p>Yuyu and the rest of U.A’s Elite Four just stared at Izuku Midoriya with a blank look, he blinked asked a simple, “What?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spitting it into two parts because it was over 7,000 words long. And that's after cutting that part out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Darkness, Izuku Midoriya was born in it, he lived in it. But after his fight with Lemillion and losing to him. Something happened to him, Izuku started to see the darkness. He always did, but never cared about who he killed to get his way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now, he felt like the monster he was. That bloody hero, just have to come into his life, how many people were there in this wide world? Izuku knew that he would never meet that hero again. Lemillion, Izuku grinned, promising to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘If I see you again, you’re good as dead. Lemillion’ He thought to himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A loud scream hit his ears. It was coming from the alleyway, Izuku let out a groan. He really hates this city; he should’ve just let it go and vector out the sounds. But for some reason, he walked down the alleyway. Seeing a rather tall girl, with long blue hair, with three guys pressing her back against the walls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey fellows. Didn’t your mothers ever teach you how to treat a woman?” Izuku asked, causing the thugs to turn to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need you to let the girl go. You see, she cried out for help and I was passing by. Now, you have to face off against me!” Izuku cried out, one of the thugs aims his gun at Izuku and fired. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blue-haired girl cried out in shock; the bullet flew towards Izuku. Right before it would have hit his skin, the bullet just bounced off and flew back and destroyed the gun. The thug’s eyes widen in shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I told you so if you say sorry to the pretty girl. Then maybe, I’ll let you go.” Izuku spoke as he kept grinning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of the Thugs had a Quirk called Dragon Arms. It lets him turn his hands into Dragon Claws, he rushed at Izuku and tried to punch him. Not only did the Dragon Arms Thug arm broke, but Izuku just kicked him into the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only two left, and one was looking to fight. Another one with a quirk, it was a Quirk called Nail Growth, lets him grow out his nails making them sharper than knives. Izuku just flicked him on the forehead before the Nail Growth Thug could touch him. It caused him to fly and crash into the trash. Where he belongs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last thug steps back in shock, his eyes were wide in shock. He was most likely quirkless, Izuku looked away for a second. The last thug began running away, his feet tripping as he tried to get away from this monster. Izuku saw a stone and kicked it to the last thug. Knocking him the back of the head and knocking the thug out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku walked up to the blue-haired girl. She looked like a second year, like him. Izuku looked at his work, there was no blood on the walls or on the ground. That wasn’t like him at all, was this because of that hero words when the two of them fought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?” Izuku asked she nodded a lost at words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good, I would hate to not see you smile. A pretty girl like you, most likely have a light blinding smile. I would hate having it seen taken it away.” Izuku spoke, the heart of the girl began to race. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Try to not take any more shortcuts through alleyways. I can’t promise I’ll be there to save you, but I can promise that if you ever need me, I’ll try to make it. Good luck on the way home. It’s not far, right?” He asked, she just nodded</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku gave her a wave, putting his hands into his pockets. After that, he was just walking down the streets. He had to wonder how long this peace would last as he just walked in silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No Pro-Heroes were attacking him yet, or Villains. Izuku lived in the darkness, fighting against Heroes and Villains. Because he doesn’t belong on aside, he was in the middle. He doesn’t know when it happened, maybe after he lost to Lemillion… He lost in a fight, and he was still alive. That didn’t seem right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little girl ran up to him from an alleyway. Izuku Midoriya looked down at the young girl, she had long silver hair, with a small horn on her forehead. She was wearing rags and looked hurt. All Izuku was wondering is why has it meet two girls in alleyways? Was that the in thing at the moment? Hanging out in alleyways? Izuku would never understand girls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?” He asked kids were a weakness of his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s after me.” The little girl spoke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s when Izuku saw him again. Overhaul, Izuku would have loved to kill him right here and now. But, it looks like Overhaul found himself another loli to work on. He picked up the little girl, she looked at Izuku who gave her a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Been a long time since I last have seen you Overhaul. You need the girl, for something sick I bet.” Izuku spoke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hang on tight and close your eyes. He won’t touch you. I promise.” Midoriya whispers into her ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl nodded, doing as Izuku said. Midoriya just jumped away, Overhaul couldn’t believe his luck, of cause a former test subject would steal that girl away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku landed on the roof. Putting the little girl down, she opens her eyes, seeing Izuku on his knees looking her into the eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know him. I know what he most likely doing to you.” Izuku spoke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You saved me… Are you a hero?” She asked Izuku paused he was a villain just like Overhaul if not worst. But the girl, this kid needed a hero and if there were no other heroes doing their jobs. Then he’ll have to be there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I am. My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Izu-kun or just Izuku or Izu. What’s your name?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Eri…” She mutters out, Izuku patted her head, she looked up at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, Eri that’s a really pretty name you have there. I promise I’ll protect you from him.” Izuku then out his pinky finger. “I pinky promise. This is a vow, one that can never be broken.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eri’s pinky wrapped around Izuku. He might not be a real hero, but he’ll be this little girl hero. After all, he promises he would be, this world is made up with tons of heroes. Yet, they never here to help out the small people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was like him, born and was getting raised in the darkness. Izuku will bring her to the light and with Eri close by, Overhaul would have to come back and then Izuku Midoriya would get to kill him. After all these years. </em>
</p><p>Izuku stood in his hero costume which was no different than normal street clothes, a black t-shirt, an unzipped hoodie and blue jeans. It made sense for him, after all never saw himself as a hero. But he wore this outfit when he fought against Overhaul to save Eri. The day when he was born, as a hero.</p><p>Izuku looked over to his fellow Elite Four,</p><p>Tamaki's hero costume consists of a black bodysuit decorated with gold plating around the arms and shoulders. He dons a white tunic as well as a matching cape and hood that features more gold plating on the top of the hood.</p><p>The cape connects to a scarf-like collar that features a silver mask on the front. He also sports a purple mask over his face as well as a matching carrier vest with red straps. He wears a mask over his eyes and is barefoot, which gives him more freedom when he’s using his Quirk.</p><p>In his hero costume, Mirio wears a white skin-tight top with the number "1000000" (one million) stamped across his chest in a bold, yellow font. The trimming on the top and shoulder pads are made in a matching fashion.</p><p>On his waist, two green lines act as a belt, along with some lines of similar appearance on his shoulders, which dip in places to form two V’s. Mirio also wears baggy dark blue pants and white knee-high boots. He wears a red cape as well as thick gloves of matching colour. Mirio’s costume is then topped off with a white visor with yellow lenses.</p><p>Nejire's hero costume consists of a royal blue skin-tight bodysuit with a high black collar, pale mint green markings covering her torso from over her shoulders to between her legs, framed with turquoise, a matching stripe of the same two colours around both of her upper arms.</p><p>On her feet, she wears a pair of knee-high boots, a thinning flap buttoned on each thigh, with turquoise spirals around her ankles, matching the thicker ones above her yellow gauntlets and wrist-guards. She has a black strap around the top of each thigh, two small satchels attached, and two spiralling horns of hair protruding from behind her ears that are shaped as a reference to her Quirk.</p><p>Hero work. Izuku rarely does this, only when Nejire, Mirio, and Tamaki drags him out. After all, no Pro-Hero wants to team up with him. After all, Izuku fought against nine of the strongest Pro-Heroes in Japan and won.</p><p>The only one that didn’t show up in the fight was All Might. Izuku would never get the chance to fight All Might, but he can wait until Mirio finally learns how to control the quirk. So, the two of them can fight.</p><p>There was a building on fire. People crying out, Mirio stepped out and cried out that he was here. <em>No shit.</em> Izuku quickly thought, as he just walked into the burning building. The fire was never touching him as anything that fell down and tries to crash on him. Reflected off of his body, Izuku sighed.</p><p>There was crying on the fourth level, Izuku jumped towards it, there was an older girl hugging her younger brother.</p><p>“Is there anyone else?” He asked she shakes her head.</p><p>He saw Nejire-Chan flying outside. He picks up the two kids, smashing the window with his foot. Throwing the kids to Nejire-Chan letting her catch them, Izuku went to the bottom of the building. He bought down the whole building, having the fire spinning around in a circle.</p><p>Mirio’s arm glows red with energy as he thought to himself. <em>‘One for All; 20% Alabama SMASH!’</em> With a huge shock wave, Mirio was able to cancel out the fire. Blowing it all away, people watched in awe, wondering just how strong was this guy?</p><p>Mirio noticed that his arm was broken, meaning that he most likely could safely use 20% of One for All, he was hurting with 40 and 50% but 30% was his next goal. Izuku walked out of the rumble, brushing off dust from his shoulder.</p><p>The kids rushed to him, with large smiles. “Thanks, mister, you’re our hero.”</p><p>“Nah. Nejire-Chan was the real one that saves you. I was the one who threw you out of the window.” Izuku spoke</p><p>Mirio let out a large, as he slapped Izuku’s back. Causing Mirio hand to just slap him back. “You were a hero, more than the rest of us.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Was he? Why couldn’t life be simple? He was given this quirk, after all, he was born quirkless. His mother selling him to All for One, and now he was made into a weapon to kill All Might and every single Pro-Hero that stands in his way.</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday: 10:00</strong>
</p><p>Bakugo was pissed off. That Elite Four member didn’t even try when they were fighting, almost like he was worth the time. Then he heard that Midoriya was able to take down the whole class, with only one being able to hit that monster.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya must have a weakness, Bakugo was stomping through the halls. Until he saw that green-haired bastard rubbing the head of a child. She gave him a bright smile as she told him about everything before lightly kicking him.</p><p>Her foot was hitting him. Izuku was just rolling his eyes, this child was upset, yet Midoriya just turned around and left her. She let out a cry and rush up to him, hoping that he would do what she was asking of him.</p><p>The kid was his weakness.</p><p>Telling that to Class 1-A however, ended up differently.</p><p>“Do you have a death wish?” Mr. Aizawa asked, causing the class to freeze.</p><p>“Eri is the girl name. And if you would scratch her, Midoriya wouldn’t even blink when he kills you. That girl is the only reason why he’s here so don’t even think about it or Nezu would make sure you’ll never become a hero.” Mr. Aizawa spoke</p><p>“What do you mean? The only reason why he’s here.” Momo wondered, Mr. Aizawa sighed</p><p>“Because Izuku Midoriya is a former villain, joining U.A in year two and now is in Class 3-A. He has fought Pros even battled nine of the top ten back when All Might was still a Pro. And he won against all of them, and the only one who didn’t show up in the fight was the Number One. So, everyone called Midoriya the new Number One, Strongest in the city after that battle.”</p><p>It was then, Class 1-A knew that they never stood a chance against him in a battle. If he was still a villain, they wouldn’t even be alive, and all because of a little girl.</p><p>Izuku let out a sneeze as he sat in the changing room. Yuyu looked above the curtain that was covering her naked body, she saw the green bean rubbing his nose with his sleeve.</p><p>“You got a cold?” She asked</p><p>“That or someone talking about me. Maybe about how much of a monster I am?” He wondered</p><p>“No way! That’s true!” That voice wasn’t new to Izuku after all, she yelled at him more times than anyone else.</p><p>Eri. She rushed up to him, jumping onto his lap. She gave him a bright smile, Eri was the only sunshine Izuku had found in the darkness that was his life. Plus, she was the reason why he met Yuyu, a girl he had romantic feelings for.</p><p>“Yeah, your right Eri. After all, you’re here and safe. If you say I’m not a monster, then I must not be a monster.” Izuku spoke, rubbing her head.</p><p>“Wow, Izu-kun. I didn’t peg you for a lolicon.” Nejire spoke as she just walked into the room.</p><p>Eri’s head leans to the side, “What’s a lolicon?” She asked</p><p>“It’s what Nejire is after I beat her to the hospital,” Izuku spoke, Nejire gasp.</p><p>“Saying something like that Izu-kun. In front of a child, think of all those innuendos.” Nejire stated, Izuku just let out a groan.</p><p>Lucky for Nejire, Yuyu got to her before Midoriya could. With a loud thud on the Surge Quirk user, she was already on the ground, rubbing her sore forehead. With Yuyu standing with her fist.</p><p>Was it weird, that Yuyu seemed more flushed, almost like she was…?</p><p>Oh. Oh, fuck.</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday: 13:00</strong>
</p><p>There was only one thing that Izuku Midoriya hated more than anything. It was Love Triangles because people didn’t know what a triangle was. In all the books and movies Izuku had seen that features a Love Triangle, it was more like a Love V.</p><p>To make a triangle there need to be three lines. If it was a Love Triangle, that means in the triangle everyone must have feelings for each other. Like Person A in love with Person B who’s in love with Person C who’s in love with Person A. That’s a fucking Triangle.</p><p>Something like Person B and Person C both in love with Person A. That was just a V. Since there’s no third line!</p><p>So, if Izuku was smart. Which he was, and if he got everything right.</p><p>He was in love with Yuyu Haya who’s in love Nejire Hado, who’s in love with him.</p><p>Izuku Midoriya hated his life.</p><p>He just leans against the wall. He was a former villain, he didn’t deserve this, he isn’t the star of a Harem Anime or Manga.</p><p>He got out his phone to text Yuyu and Nejire to met him at The Morning Star Café after school. He was just going to go with the flow, even if he didn’t deserve this life.</p><p>
  <em>Lemillion hugged Eri tight as a villain aimed a gun at her to try and shot the hero. A loud bang causing the wall to break, the rumble crashing into the head of the holder of the gun. Lemillion eyes widen in shock, Eri’s eyes brighten while Overhaul looked down at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku Midoriya. Stood with his hands in his pockets, stepping over the rocks and rumble. Kicking the gun away, breaking it against the wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“OVERHAUL!” Izuku cried out in rage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, a fellow villain like myself. Wait, you’re worse than me, after all, ten thousand deaths and counting.” Overhaul spoke, Eri’s eyes widen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, that’s impossible. Her Izu wasn’t a villain he helps her, he took care of her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah… I’m a no-good villain. But, there’s a difference between you and me. I want to protect the kid, I want her to see tomorrow smiling as she tells me her day! I don’t deserve it, but I was never good as a villain, so today and for today only. I want to be a hero.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not one for money, fame or glory. I want to be her hero! I want her to smile and call me her hero!” Izuku spoke, Lemillion smiled, knowing that the words that he told the teen when they fought got through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, hero. Get the kid out of here. It’s your job to protect her now, this is a fight between a villain and a hero.” Izuku said, Lemillion nodded, holding up Eri in his arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay safe, Izuku.” She whispered; he gave her a soft smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful, Midoriya. That’s hero talk, doesn’t sound right coming from villains like us.” Overhaul spoke</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday: 16:00</strong>
</p><p>Izuku stood outside of Morning Star Café, waiting for Yuyu and Nejire. He thought it would be easier and better talking about a topic like this here. So, it might seem like a date of sorts, Nejire came up to attack him in a hug, which Izuku just moved away from her.</p><p>Yuyu shakes her head seeing the girl she likes crashing against the wall. Once inside of the café, it was a small and quiet one, almost no one knew about it. Plus, it was rather empty most likely because not many Pro-Heroes have come here yet.</p><p>So, when Izuku just stated that he knows that she was in love with Nejire caused Yuyu to cough out her coffee.</p><p>“Look, I like Yuyu, Nejire like me, and Yuyu like Nejire.” He stated Nejire snapped her fingers</p><p>“I just had an idea.” Nejire cried out</p><p>“I guess there’s a first time for everything.” Izuku and Yuyu both stated</p><p>“Why don’t we all just date each other! Not only does Yuyu get a super cute girlfriend and handsome boyfriend, but you get two super cute girlfriends.” Nejire stated</p><p>“I was just going to let you two date each other. But, if you both want to date me, you know my past and me being a former villain.”</p><p>“Like I have said before Izuku. Your past is just the past.” Yuyu spoke</p><p>“I agree with Nejire…” He spoke</p><p>Yuyu and Nejire just looked at him. Izuku was sitting there, he took a sip of his coffee. Did he say something wrong? Maybe it was the fact that he agreed with Nejire… Wait, he called her Nejire, not Nejire-Chan. Meaning that he was using their real names rather than their hero names.</p><p>“I knew you had a heart,” Nejire stated, Izuku just sigh</p><p>“Yeah. It was deep inside of there.” He replied</p><p>“We can talk more about this later at night at my dorm room,” Yuyu stated</p><p>Izuku just blinked, that makes sense. There might not be a lot of people around at the current moment of time, but this was still a private matter. Midoriya just nodded, letting the two blushing ladies leave.</p><p>It wasn’t that hot in here. Walking back to U.A, down the streets that he walked down alone for all of those long years. He had friends, he had Eri, he had girlfriends now.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry kid, it’s not going to happen. You can’t be a hero with no Quirk.” The doctor told him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This caused a four-year-old Izuku Midoriya to freeze in shock. The heroes he looked up to, All Might, Best Jeanist, The Wild, Wild Pussycats, and well all of them. Izuku was just a huge hero nerd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But he was quirkless. Hearing that destroyed his life. He had no father, having left before Izuku was even born. After his mother learned that her son was worst than the dirt on the ground, she sold him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Izuku didn’t know how screw-up his life would become, with All for One and Overhaul wanting to make the quirkless kid into a weapon so powerful. That no Pro-Hero could take him down, Izuku would stand tall on a mountain of corpses.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anytime they had failed, All for One let Overhaul kill the kid just to restart everything. They had time to make Izuku Midoriya into the ultimate weapon. Something that nothing could stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heroes were almost wiped from Izuku mind. After all, there was no such thing if they let something like this happened to him. But there was still a small part of his mind that looked up to heroes. It was the reason why he only remembers hero names, or why he states that ‘He’s here’ whenever he wanted to murder someone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saying “I am here.” It never sounded right coming out of Izuku Midoriya’s lips. After three years, All for One made what he wanted, an all Powerful Izuku Midoriya. An Artificial Angel, one that went down the path of darkness. Blood and pain-filled Izuku childhood and most of his life. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he smiled and enjoyed every single second of it. Killing ten thousand useless people with useless quirks, it was easy just like breathing. Then he showed up, Mirio Togata from U.A Class 2-A. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That shipping station it was just meant to be Izuku and Kazuho Haneyama. She was meant to die this night, with Izuku killing her. Yet, after a long fight between Izuku and Mirio. Mirio won, smashing Izuku face with a 100% One for All; New York Smash! </em>
</p><p>It was late at night, Izuku had finally put Eri to sleep. After all, that kid would hug him so tight, almost like she was afraid that he’ll leave her if she ever let go of him. Izuku chuckled at the thought if that was the case, then he would have never helped her.</p><p>He was about to walk into Yuyu’s room without knocking. He has done it so many times before, but something in the back of his mind told him it was a bad idea. He didn’t want an angry Yuyu after him. Her quirk is super powerful, it amazes him that Nejire can take the punches on the head almost every day.</p><p>
  <strong>*Knock, knock, knock*</strong>
</p><p>The door open, with four different hands dragging Izuku into the room. Throwing on bed, Izuku looked at his new girlfriends in fear. It was a long night of pleasure, but after hours both Nejire and Yuyu were both naked and asleep, with Nejire on Izuku’s right side and Yuyu on his left side. Izuku lay in the middle smiling.</p><p>No nightmare happened that night, he was finally able to sleep in peace. This was his new life, he didn’t care about ranks, he knew a villain like him would never see number one.</p><p>But he gave a small smile. He was already Number One in Eri’s eyes, she already saw him as the greatest hero ever. He had two beautiful girlfriends who love him for him, even knowing about who he was and what he has done. Thinking that he would make a great hero, so if these girls thought so. That was good enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this story was going to have smut. I cut it out because it didn't feel right adding it into the story. But, if enough people comment below and say they want to see a Nejire x Yuyu x Midoriya threeway. Then I'll try to write it for another chapter, key word being 'try' remember that. </p><p>Also, I think I made this story just so I can get my Love Triangle tangent out of my system.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reading through my story ideas. </p><p>"Let's see, there's a short five-chapter story about Jiro x Midoriya being Pro-Heroes. A short one-short about Little Witch Academia."</p><p>"Oh, here's a good one. The Golden rule, let's see... Nejire loves Midoriya, who loves Yuyu, who loves Nejire. There's a simple way to fix this." </p><p>"Sounds easy enough. About 2,000 words about 3,000 at the most."</p><p>7,137 words later...</p><p>What was I working on again?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>